


A Queen for Darkness

by penpenhooray



Series: Dark Fairy Tale AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Kylo is all powerful but very lonely, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Mitaka is used to Kylo's drama, Pining, Pining Kylo, Techie and Amitage are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: Kylo Ren reigns supreme in his realm of darkness, with powers most mortals could never begin to fathom the depths of. But still, he is lonely.But a chance glimpse of the future of a newborn Armitage Hux, a future where Armitage is very much a man, has Kylo pondering the possibilities. The possibilities of his realm of darkness having a queen at last.





	

It started as any other deal would: a desperate soul willing to pay any price for their heart’s desire.

 

_ “You yearn so earnestly for a man incapable of love.” _

 

_ “Please...I love him with all my heart. If he could just love me the same--” _

 

_ “That man has no love in his heart. You would be better off putting that man out of your mind and out of your heart.” _

 

_ “Please...I would give anything...” _

 

Oh, those so called magic words: I would give anything. The humans so very rarely meant them, especially when the time would come for the payment to be due. Such tiresome creatures, with petty hearts and vain desires.

 

But a deal was a deal.

 

_ “I can make him love you. I can make sure you will be his wife and the  mother of his sons.”  _ He told her,  _ “But you know, magic always comes with a price. And the price of enslaving a heart is not a cheap one.” _

 

_ “I don’t care, I’ll pay!” _

 

_ “You must hear the terms first before you agree.”  _ It was always his rule: they had to understand his price before they agreed. Otherwise they tried to whine “I didn’t know!” when it came time to pay. So annoying… 

 

The first fruits of her womb, that was what Kylo asked for. And she didn’t even hesitate in agreeing.

 

The fool.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren had learned, some centuries ago, that when it came to claiming a firstborn, it was all about timing. After the first couple dozen infants collected from the nursery, Ren discovered that, while the taking of children certainly made a dramatic point, he had very little talent for childrearing.

 

Luckily the babes grew fast in his realm.

 

But Ren learned to stay away from infants. And so the woman kept her child (or rather, children-- it would seem that for all Brendol Hux lacked in a heart, he made up for in his virility). For the time being.

 

As he lounged on his throne, Ren pondered the fates of his soon-to-be newest subjects. Would they have Brendol’s callus, bloodthirsty ways? Not that Ren minded such traits in his subjects, they made for good soldiers. Most would simply have to wait and see how the twins would grow up.

 

Kylo Ren was not most. 

 

He turned his attention to the full moon as it shone through the towering windows, casting its silver rays across the dark mahogany wood floors that reached the furthest corners of the throne room. With a bored hum, Ren reached out, catching the beams between his large fingers and bending them easily to his will.

 

It wasn’t long before the silvery beams bent back upon themselves, twisted and turned, folded and formed, until a delicate silver mirror rested in Ren’s powerful hands. The lord of the castle, the king of all the darkness touched, paid no mind to the intricate swirling designs of his creation, instead peering intently into the cool reflective surface of the mirror.

 

“Show me the sons of Brendol Hux.” He drawled, watching as the surface began to quiver under the weight of his will, distorting and destroying its reflection as it began to form a new vision before him.

 

The infant twins whose births Ren had been a silent (and uninvited) witness to began to grow: eyes opening, hair growing, limbs lengthening as the passage of time ravaged them and began to shape them both to its will. They were children, boys, teens, then, within the clutches of manhood.

 

_ “I know you will be victorious, Armie.” Came the soft and timid voice of Brendol the Second, as he knelt at another’s feet, affixing a greave to a warrior’s leg, “The battle will be in our favor, I have seen it.” _

 

Ren raised a curious eyebrow, “The boy has Sight...I do not recall granting him that gift.” he murmured more to himself than to the mirror, “Did he bargain with me for it?”

The mirror could only respond by playing the boy’s life across its surface, where not a deal with Ren had been made before that point. But Ren already had his answer for Brendol’s curious gift.

 

“He has a Light about him.” he sneered, unable to force himself to continue looking at the pure innocence in the mirror. How a pure soul could come from the seed of Brendol Hux’s loins, Ren knew not, but he was sure claiming the boy as his own would be a painful process for them both.

 

How tedious...

 

_ “I trust your guidance, Techie. And rest assured, I will ensure our enemies suffer for their crimes.” _

 

Drawn by the familiar, yet new voice, Ren allowed himself to gaze once more upon the mirror. Only to be greeted by blue eyes that could cut like cold iron, and a will that was just as strong. This...this ambition and ruthless cunning was what Ren expected from the son of Brendol Hux… but not the beauty. Not the skin as pale as bone, and just as smooth; not the fiery locks just long enough to be tangled in a hand and pulled; not the lips, plush and pink like rosebuds…

 

...were they just as soft?

 

“Show me more of this one.” Ren commanded his mirror, “Show me more of Armitage…”

 

The mirror replied in much the same way it had with Brendol: racing through the dazzling moments of Armitage’s young life.

 

“No, you foolish thing!” Ren hissed, throwing himself off the throne to pace the long stretches of his throneroom, “Show me  _ more _ of him. I  _ need _ more!”

 

The surface stilled for a moment, trying to comprehend its master’s command. Then the moments of life began to wind back from whence they came: The warrior prepared for battle was stripped of his armor piece by piece, socks and leggings were peeled away and left folded on a chest, a linen tunic was peel up and off a lithe torso and strong shoulders…

 

And the mirror stilled at last, with Armitage’s arms still above his head, arms tangled in his tunic and the muscles in his shoulders and back stretched taut as they were frozen in their state of undress. And Ren’s eyes devoured all they could see: the vast expanses of pale skin, the lean muscles stretched over elegant bones, legs that seemed to stretch for leagues on end, the slender waist so small no doubt Ren could encircle his hands around it easily.

 

“Show me more…” Ren croaked, clutching the mirror like a lifeline.

 

This time, the mirror did not play a moment in time, did not wind back Armitage’s dressing habits to show him bare. This time, the mirror shifted, warping the image of Armitage and his setting to be surrounded by silky blackness. Armitage’s bare body was lain out on an all too familiar bed, hands clutching the black satin desperately as an equally familiar body loomed over him. Those long legs were spread open and rosy lips parted in rapturous cries as the two figures made love.

 

_ “Ren!” _

 

_ “Yes!” _ It took Ren a moment to realize that the response had come from his own lips, echoing against the walls of his throne room as he stood, rigid and tense, grasping the mirror as if it were a lifeline. There were several heavy moments in which all the lord of the castle could possibly do was stare at the lurid image in the mirror: the tantalizing form of Armitage, and the passionate embrace in which Ren himself held him.

 

Then, slowly, Ren turned from the mirror, back to his empty throne. His empty, lonely, throne. How long had he ruled over his realm, lurking in the shadows as he watched over humanity? How long had he been all powerful, all mighty, all..,alone?

 

Ren clenched the silver mirror in his hand tightly before throwing the mirror back toward his throne. At once, the silver began to break and warp once more, spilling as they struck his throne and cascading and bubbling until they finally managed to regain a shape: a throne made of silver, lovely in its spidery and simple elegance.

 

A throne beside Ren’s own.

 

“My Queen…” He murmured softly. He would have a queen, someone to share his kingdom, his power…his heart. But there was still so much to do, so many things to prepare… “Phel!”

 

The lord of the castle didn’t have to hear the soft footsteps of his servant to know he was at his side. “Yes, my Lord?”

 

“Have a room prepared--no, have the entire castle prepared…” Ren murmured, his eyes too focused on the silver throne beside his own…

 

:”Prepared for what, My Lord?” The servant asked, not so much as questioning Ren’s order, but simply asking for clarification.

 

“My Queen...I shall have a queen...we shall have a queen....”

 

But they would have to act quickly. After all...babes grew up so quickly...


End file.
